


Nutcracker

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Romace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Cheryl and Toni want you to get a boyfriend but your not going out of your way looking.





	Nutcracker

You had been good friends with Cheryl for as long as you could remember.

Though you both came from quite different backgrounds you somehow found a common link.

Your mother had died when you were very young and your father spent more time in the bottle than with you.

And it was pretty much known by all of Riverdale that Cheryl's family was chaotic to say the least.

So naturally you had attatched yourselves to one another at a young age.

You were one of the first to know about her and the Seprent girl Toni.

After the cruelty her mum had forced her through in the past over her sexuality you were over the moon that she had found somebody.

One problem you were now facing though was constantly being the third wheel.

"I've already told you Cheryl, I don't need a boyfriend" you reminded her as you both made your way over to Pop's where Toni was waiting.

"Well I need you to have one so that we can go on double dates" she wiggled her eyebrows at you.

Rolling your eyes at her you returned your eyes to the road.

Not long later you arrived at Pops and made your way over to Toni's table.

You were suprised to see that she wasn't alone when you got there.

"Hey gorgeous" she winked at Cheryl as she moved up for her to sit beside her.

"Y/n, nice to see you again?" she smiled at you next.

"And you Toni" you smiled back before turning to look at the others in the booth.

You greeted Jughead in the far corners of the booth but the other two boys were unfamiliar to you.

"Oh yeah" Toni chimed in "Y/n this is Fangs and-"

"Sweet Pea" the other boy interupted before shooting you a wide grin "you must be the Y/n that we've heard so much about".

"I doubt that" you laughed nervously "I'm not somebody there's much to say about".

"Don't be modest" Cheryl spoke up "you are one of the most interesting people I know".

She was giving you an odd look that you couldn't quite comprehend.

Fangs and Sweet Pea made room for you on their side of the booth and you sat down with a smile.

You all fell into conversation as Pop bought your food over and you soon found the time passing.

Sweet Pea seemed to spend a lot of time talking to you directly and you found talking to him felt easy to you.

"Well we've got to be heading off now" Cheryl announced as her and Toni stood from the booth "i'm gonna head back with Toni, you don't mind do you Y/n?"

"No of course" you replied "you go have fun" you winked at her and she giggled as her and Toni left.

"Dad wants me home soon too" Jughead stood "see you guys later".

Checking the time you realised that it was already getting on to 9pm.

"Well I guess I'll call it a night too" you stood up "it's been nice meeting you both".

"And you" Fangs replied with a smile.

"Maybe we'll see you again soon?" Sweet Pea asked and you couldn't help but smile at him.

"Maybe you will" with that you turned and headed to your car.

As you unlocked your door you heard a noise from the other side of the car.

Pausing momentarily you listened for any other noise but heard nothing.

As you opened your door though you felt a hand on your shoulder.

Instinct took over and you spun around and kneed your attacked in the balls.

"Fuc-What was that for?" 

You were mortified when you saw that it was Sweet Pea you had just attacked.

"Oh my god Sweet Pea I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you" you rambled "are you okay?" you placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to get a good look at his face.

"I'll survive" he straightened up a little "remind me not to make you jump again".

"I really am sorry" you apologized again.

"I guess I shouldn't have come after you from behind" he joked.

"I guess not" you laughed "did you need something anyway?"

"Actually" he rubbed a hand across the back of his neck "I was just wondering if I could maybe get your number?"

You were stunned for a moment, usually you were one of the girls who flew under guys radars.

"You want my number?" you had to ask for confirmation.

"Well I think I might deserve it after you kneed me in the balls" he smirked.

With a roll of your eyes you held out your hand for his phone.

He handed it over eagerly and you tapped in the digits.

"I guess I'll let you get off now" he took back his phone and pocketed it.

"I'll await your message" you smiled before getting in your car.


End file.
